Lo que el Quidditch unió
by Piautos
Summary: En la Copa Munidal de Quidditch pueden pasar muchas cosas. Ninguno de los dos pensó nunca que el Quidditch los pudiera unir a ellos dos. Quizás no todas las derrotas lo son, al fin y al cabo.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Junio:_ _"427a Copa Mundial de Quidditch" del foro El armario de escobas._

* * *

 **LO QUE EL QUIDDITCH UNIÓ**

Lo bueno de su trabajo era que hacía lo que le gustaba, con una preocupación mínima a la que estaba acostumbrada des de que era niña en la escuela. La parte mala era ser terriblemente reconocida, y a esa fama se añadía el hecho de que por la Copa Mundial de Quidditch crecía y crecía por todo el mundo, si lo hacia bien. Pero por lo que la perseguían, sobretodo periodistas, en esa Copa no era el hecho de estar formando parte de la Selección Española del deporte más mágico del mundo. Era porque había sido la primera mujer elegida como jugadora en dicha selección. Así que allí estaba ella, junto a sus diez compañeros, albergando la esperanza de poder respirar un poco de soledad antes del maldito partido.

No querían que la malinterpretaran, el grupo era genial y se sentía como una más, pero notaba la diferencia de ser la única mujer. El tópico, además, parecía no moverse: política, mujeres, hijos y -el único en el que le gustaba participar, pero era el más escaso- Quidditch. La mediana de edad del grupo eran veinticinco años, lo que solamente la traspasaba por cinco, pero realmente existía un salto **.** La mayoría de jugadores de Quidditch, a pesar que en el mundo mágico normalmente era así, tenían hijos muy jóvenes. No era extraño que Miguel (con solo veintiséis) ya tuviera una hija de un par de años y otra de camino. El único que parecía quedar en el mismo silencio que ella era Marcos, que tenía su misma edad y al que conocía des de sus años de escuela habiendo jugado contra él. A Marta le gustaba fijarse en su rostro, con unas cuantas pecas y unos enormes ojos verdes. Se asombró cuando el chico le guiñó el ojo y sin querer se sonrojó.

-Voy a dar una vuelta -soltó la chica, ante la mirada de sus compañeros. Quizás había gritado un poquito.

-Vengo contigo -dijo Marcos. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de la tienda.

El ambiente bullicioso llevó a Marta y Marcos por el campo donde los aficionados daban rienda suelta al alchol, felicidad y ganas de divertirse. En algun momento vieron un par de niños ir con escobas de juguete y con sus padres persiguiendolos exhaustivamente. Rieron ante esa imagen, mirandose y sonrojandose ambos. Llegaron a la parte donde habia menos aficionados, con solamente un par de tiendas. Sin ser conscientes caminaban de lado, casi rozando sus manos. Era evidente que algun periodista los habia visto, mientras acababan de pasar las últimas tiendas. De repente llegó una lechuza a las manos de Marta, con una carta en su pata. Dio las gracias al ave y la acarició antes de abrir la carta.

 _Hola Marta,_

 _me gustaría desearte la mejor suerte de todas en el torneo._

 _Siento mucho no poder ir, ya lo sabes, pero en la oficina no podemos parar de enviar lechuzas. Nos acaba de llegar la confirmación del_

 _nuevo buscador. Creo que lo conoces: ha estado jugando con los Cannons esta temporada en Inglaterra. Además es compañero tuyo de selección._

 _No te puedo decir nada más, a la vuelta me llamas y conversamos._

 _Unos abrazos,_ _Sara._

-¿Algún admirador secreto? -preguntó con broma Marcos. Ella sonrío y le contó un poco la carta, añadiendo quien era Sara. -Creo que sé de quien me estas hablando.

-¿De verdad?

-Tengo un buen amigo que se ha hartado del viento y frio de Inglaterra, y ha recibido una buena oferta de los Dragones. Además, me ha dicho que una de las cazadoras era bastante bonita. Y también muy buena en el deporte, claro.

Marta tuvo que pensar un poco, ya que no se acordaba que en los Cannons hubiera más españoles que el mismo Marcos. Tardó a comprender lo que el chico le intentaba decir, y se fijo que se habían quedado en silencio unos buenos minutos. Se sonrojó a más no poder, dándose cuenta de que en los Dragones solo habían dos chicas: Helena y ella misma. Y Helena era bateadora, no cazadora. En el momento de darse cuenta, salió corriendo. Eso no podía estar pasando por nada del mundo.

La noche del partido de semifinales estaba todo envuelto en una atmósfera de increíble ruido y nervios. No era la primera vez que ella subiría a una escoba delante de tanta gente; mas los nervios seguían ahí. Se enfundó en un traje rojo, lista para salir. En el vestidor estaba sola, hecho que le había dado una mínima libertad a la hora de entrar y cambiarse, pero de repente tocaron su puerta. «Es hora de la charla de equipo, chica» oyó gritar a su entrenador. Salió ante la mirada de unas esmeraldas penetrantes que hicieron que apartada la mirada. «CONCÉNTRATE MALDICIÓN» se gritó a si misma. La pizarra estaba llena de distintas jugadas, y en medio del discurso sonaron las trompetas de su salida en pista. Se colocó detrás de Miguel a la hora de salir, con un enorme estruendo anticipando su llegada (justo al gritar su nombre). Había llegado la a la escoba nunca le había dado vértigo,pero le apareció en aquel momento por unos segundos. Sonrío ante la muchedumbre que coreaba su nombre. Vio a Luís y a el capitán brasileño darse la mano, y el árbitro listo para empezar a pitar.

Consiguió coger la quaffle de salida era lo que quería el entrenador, así que lo hizo rápidamente. A pesar que la defensa de Brasil era buena, las fintas parecían descolocar mucho al guardián que se comió dos goles en los primeros cinco minutos. El corte de los pases era primordial en el partido, y habían conseguido ya unos cuantos cuando por el megáfono alguien gritó que Marcos había visto la snitch y se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella. Se congeló al ver una bludger impactando en su costilla y al verlo a él caer hacía el suelo del terreno.

RESULTADO

ESPAÑA 160- BRASIL 180

Estaba claro que nada había salido bien ese día. Marcos estaría más de dos semanas en el hospital, curándose. Sus compañeros, lejos de poderse ir, ahogaron sus penas en todo el whisky que encontraron en la tienda. Ella misma había bebido un poco rememorando todo lo que le había pasado ese día (o todo desde que había vuelto). Necesitaba, sin duda, hablar con Sara por el tema de Marcos. Sin pensar que pronto tendría que volver a empezar la temporada. ¿Podía ser peor?

Un par de semanas más tarde, fue a ver a Marcos al hospital con todos los compañeros. Sara le había confirmado que él era el nuevo fichaje, por lo que día a día estaría a su lado jugando. Marta le entregó el ramo de flores rojas que el equipo había decidido llevarle. Se quedó con él un poco más de rato de lo que hicieron los demás, hablando de su incorporación a su nuevo equipo.

-Ojalá hubiera podido coger esa snitch -dijo el chico en un momento de la convesación.

-No pasa nada, no creo que hubiéramos podido ganar a Bulgaria en la final.

-¿Estás diciendo que Víctor Krum es mejor que yo?

-Solo un poco. Ya sabes... la experiencia -río la chica ante la mirada de ofendido de broma del chico.

-Claro. Oye, ¿crees que saliendo de recuperación podrías enseñarme las instalaciones de los Dragones?

-¡Claro! Te van a encantar, sin duda son magnificas. Bueno el campo es muy normal, la verdad es que el del Mundial era bastante parecido. Las instalaciones con gimnasio y demás... Eso si te va a gustar.

-Y luego podríamos ir a comer algo, si te apetece -lo dejó caer de la manera más disimulada que pudo, pero no evitó que la chica se volviera a sonrojar. Marcos tenía miedo que volviera a salir corriendo, como en el Mundial. Sin duda era curioso, se había fijado en ella cuando aún estaban en Beuxbatons pero nunca le dio importancia. Marta asintió creando una enorme sonrisa en la cara del chico.

Ninguno de los dos habrían imaginado nunca que el Quidditch pudiera unir tanto a dos personas, mucho menos a dos atletas de las máximas competiciones. Secretamente, Marta dio las gracias al equipo de Brasil (que perdió en la final del Mundial) por herir a Marcos. Marcos, en cambio, siempre celebró que Sara hubiera conectado con él al saber que su amiga había huido con la cola entre las piernas por miedo. Y Sara... Sara celebró que hubiera sido responsable de que los Dragones ficharan a un buscador que les permitiera ganar la Liga y de pasó hiciera feliz a su amiga.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_

 _ **AB-13**_


End file.
